


Kaminoan Hospitality

by Narina



Series: FFC 2021 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Jango curses a bit, M/M, Mando'a, Meeting on Kamino, Pre Episode II, but earlier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Honestly, if I would write smut, this would just be porn. Since I can't write sex scenes, it's not. You may use your imagination.Anyway, this is not betaed, I started writing and then things kind of happened but I might make an entire AU of this. Who knows.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: FFC 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Kaminoan Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyeLung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts).



> Honestly, if I would write smut, this would just be porn. Since I can't write sex scenes, it's not. You may use your imagination.
> 
> Anyway, this is not betaed, I started writing and then things kind of happened but I might make an entire AU of this. Who knows.

Sometimes, the storms on Kamino turn into something bigger, something so vicious and dangerous that even Jango Fett wouldn’t leave his quarters. Instead, he observes. A visitor has come by, just before the weather has taken a turn for the worse. The man is clad in a wide cloak that doesn’t tell much but he carries himself like a Jedi and so Jango carries his blaster a little closer. 

He hasn’t told anyone else yet – Kal would immediately start a fight of some kind or the other and Wad’e would be too curious to keep their existence a secret. Not even Boba knows, his kid is asleep, used to the wind that howls through every corner and the rain that drums against the windows. Jango moves through clinically white corridors on his own, nods to the occasional clone and moves towards the offices where he knows the visitor is currently staying. If this is a Jedi, he needs to know. If this guy poses a threat, he needs to alert his allies and protect his family.

“Ah, Jango.” 

He doesn’t show any reaction but internally, he curses Taun We in every language he knows. So much for watching before interacting, he won’t escape her politeness easily. “Can I help you?”

“We have a guest,” she says, gesturing to a door that slides open in this exact moment. “Would you show him to the quarters?”

Jango takes a deep breath but nods. It’s not like he has a choice – up close, the man seems even more like a Jedi. There’s a cautious spark in his eye and he looks like a warrior. He is also handsome, which – shab. Jango hasn’t gotten laid in too long but if the only options are men like Kal, he prefers celibacy. “Of course,” he simply states. “Follow me.” 

“Thank you very much, I appreciate your kindness.”

Jango scoffs when the man actually _bows_. Jedi. The first attractive face in years and it belongs to a shab’la Jedi. “It’s not much, though.”

“I suppose it is better than a small fighter.” The Jedi smiles. “I had a little accident with the hyperlanes that left me stranded. Lama Su offered me a place to stay until the storms wear off.”

“That can take days.” Jango knows they are being watched. He’s got his problems with Kal but the man trained the Nulls well and they keep an eye on everything. “You sure you wanna stay in this place?”

“I must admit, I am curious. Perhaps you could show me around a little? If we have days, why shouldn’t I spend them well?”

Kriff, is the Jedi flirting with him? Or is that just his sexually frustrated mind? Jango doesn’t know and he hates not knowing. “There isn’t much to see in a cloning facility,” he says.

“Oh, I quite like what I am seeing.”

“Really?” Jango stops. They are almost at the quarters and so it’s probably time to figure out where this is leading. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” There’s another bow and another smile and well. Who cares if he’s a Jedi? They will walk their separate paths after this storm, they can have a little fun now.

“Jango Fett,” he introduces himself. 

“My pleasure.” Kenobi’s smile turns into a grin. “Now, I believe you were bringing me to my quarters?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Narina_Vhey)


End file.
